Nashi at the Guild
by theHalfBloodPhoenix
Summary: Various drabbles/oneshots showing Nashi interacting with the guild members. Partially inspired by ep. 219 (Natsu babysits Asuka). I take requests! Just request the guild member & what you want them to do/how you want them to interact.
1. Sharing Erza's Cake

Nashi stood in the middle of the guild, unsure of what to do. Her mama was by the bar, chatting away with Mira & Levy. Her papa was in a guild brawl with Gray, Elfman, and a few other guild members. There were so many she couldn't see them all. She looked around and saw Erza and Jellal sitting at a table, with the former eating a delicious looking cake. She didn't know what flavor it was. She ran over to the table and tried to climb up the bench but it was quite high. Erza noticed her struggle & helped her up the bench. She waved at her honorary aunt and uncle with a wide smile and they responded just as enthusiastically. It was no secret that everyone had a soft side for Nashi. They would do anything for the girl.

"Auntie Erza, what is that?" she asked. Erza looked at her in surprise.

"It's cake! Haven't you had one before?" she asked in astonishment. Never before had she encounter anyone that didn't have something as heavenly as cake.

"I've had cake before," Nashi replied. "But mama always makes chocolate cake. What kind of cake is that?"

"This is strawberry cake," Erza said, showing her the half-eaten slice. Nashi's brown eyes widened at that.

"I've never had strawberry cake before! Is it good?"

"It's very good! In fact, it's heavenly!" Erza said, with a bright gleam in her eyes. Jellal just chuckled at his wife's love for cake.

"I want to try some!" Nashi declared. Erza grabbed an extra fork and offered it to her.

"You can have some of mine," she said. Suddenly, the guild became quiet. All too quiet. It was so quiet you could almost hear a pin drop. Everyone looked at the scarlet-haired requip mage in shock, not believing what they just heard. Erza was sharing cake?! _Erza_ was sharing _cake?!_ Some members checked out the windows for any flying pigs around the guild hall. Jellal broke the silence.

"You're going to share your cake?" he asked in an incredulous tone. Erza raised an eyebrow at that.

"Is it that weird?" she asked.

"YES!" the entire guild chorused.

"I never thought I'd see the day that Erza would share her cake," Natsu commented in awe. Gray, who had been mid-swing prior to the offer, looked slackjawed at his teammate.

"Is it that big of a deal?" Erza asked.

"You do realize that this is the first time you've ever shared your cake, right?" Mirajane said, coming over to the table. She placed her palm on Erza's forehead to check if she had any fever. The latter swatted her hand.

"I'm fine! Nashi-chan wanted to try some strawberry cake and I am not letting her waste such an opportunity!" Erza declared. With that, she passed her cake over the confused little girl beside her. Once the cake was near her, she beamed and took a piece. Her eyes widened in astonishment at the taste.

"Auntie Erza's right! Strawberry cake is good!" Nashi said. "Mama! I want more cake!"

Erza looked proud while the rest of the guild sweat dropped. Did this mean Nashi was going to be a cake addict like her? Natsu, not wanting any of that, scooped the girl in his arms. Nashi squirmed in her father's arms, not quite finished eating.

"Papa! I want more cake!"

"No, too much cake is bad for you," Natsu said sternly. "We agreed you'd only get cake on special occasions, right?"

"I want cake!" the little girl demanded. Lucy took over and stood beside Natsu.

"Nashi, we don't demand," Lucy said softly. Nashi bowed her head in apology. "On Christmas I'll make you strawberry cake, okay?"

Nashi's eyes lit up in excitement. "Is that a promise?"

"Of course, princess," Lucy said, wrapping her pinky finger to her daughter's.

* * *

 **A/N: Random drabble! Hahahah this just came to me during class and I was bored listening to my teacher. LOL. I'll be glad doing more of these. I find it cute imagining little Nashi interacting with the different guild members. I imagine Nashi to be around 4-7 years old in these stories. I'd be happy to take requests! Just request the guild member and what you want them to do/how you want them to interact. I can't promise I'd update very often but I'll try my best. These are drabble-ish but I can make oneshots, depending on how invested I am in the request. LOL.**


	2. Playing Dolls with Laxus

**A/N: This one was requested by Show Expert 1. Thank you for the review and request! Hope you enjoy it! :D**

* * *

"We'll see you later, okay, sweetie?" Lucy said, kissing her daughter's forehead. Nashi enthusiastically waved her hand as Lucy stood up. It was Natsu's turn for a goodbye and scooped her up in his arms.

"Be good, princess," he said, kissing her cheek. The little girl wrapped her arms around his neck tightly.

"Goodbye papa, mama! Bring me back a souvenir!" she said.

"We will!" they chorused as they walked away from the guild hand in hand. Nashi turned to her Uncle Laxus with an excited smile.

"Uncle Laxus! Can you play with me?" she said cutely. Laxus, who was the only one available to watch the kid, grudgingly accepted seeing as he had no other choice. In all honesty, he'd rather be out doing a job or training than watch over Salamander's brat but he made a promise to them. It wouldn't be wise to break a promise made to a Celestial Spirit Mage.

And that was what led to their current situation. Both of them managed to occupy and entire table to themselves. Almost half of the table was filled with dolls, doll clothes and dollhouses. If Laxus had to hear one more time what Princess Sparkle wanted to do at the ball, he would have been sick.

"Uncle Laxus?" he heard a voice pipe out at him. He was almost about to fall asleep but he snapped awake at the mention of his name.

"What is it, brat?" he asked in a bored tone.

"Will I be powerful like mama and papa one day?" she asked in a serious tone, something that was rarely heard from the little girl.

"Do you have your magic already?" he asked her. She shook her head.

"Not yet, I don't know what kind of magic I want to learn," she replied.

"Well, you have to have some magic before you can ask me that, kid," Laxus pointed out.

"What if I want to learn a magic that's different from mama and papa?" she asked with a worried look in her eyes. Laxus' look softened. Clearly this was worrying the little girl. He ruffled her hair as he replied.

"Your parents won't care what kind of magic you want to learn," he said. "It doesn't matter if it's fire, celestial magic or even nature magic. They'll love you just the same."

"They won't get mad?" she asked.

"No one is going to get mad over whatever magic you choose to learn," Laxus assured her. "Why, is there a magic that you want to learn?"

They continued talking about what magic she wanted to learn whilst playing with the dolls. Slowly, Laxus was beginning to genuinely enjoy himself. He had a small smile on his face as he listened to the girl make up stories as she played. Mira, who had been walking past the table, smiled to herself as she watched their normally closed off guild master have fun with their youngest member.

Normally, Laxus would've been embarrassed to play with dolls but playing them with a kid made it less embarrassing. He wasn't like Bickslow who would play with dolls with or without kids.

* * *

A few hours later, Natsu and Lucy came home with a souvenir for Nashi as promised. It was a pink dragon plush toy that almost had the exact same shade as Natsu's hair. Nashi ran towards Laxus to show him the new toy.

"Look Uncle Laxus! I made a new friend!" she said, waving the dragon. The guild master had a fatherly smile on his face as he regarded her new friend.

"Thanks for watching her, Laxus," Lucy said as Natsu gathered Nashi's toys and other stuff.

"Not a problem, I had fun," Laxus said, lowering his voice at the last part. He still didn't want to let the entire guild know about that one.

"Seriously? Laxus had –" Natsu was about to tease him when he was struck with a lightning bolt.

"One more word and I will make sure you won't be able to go on missions for a month!" Laxus threatened.

"A-aye!"

Nashi giggled as she waved goodbye to Laxus. "Goodbye! I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Sure, kid" the lightning dragon slayer said as he made his way to the bar.

"I didn't know you have a way with kids, Lax," Mira said as she dried some plates.

"There's still things you don't know about me, demon," Laxus replied as he drank his beer.

* * *

 **A/N: And this is the Laxus chapter! Hahahah! Still trying to figure their personalities out so I apologize if they seem a bit OOC but I'm working on it. I'm still taking requests and I'll do those in order. You guys can request any member, even the ones that already have been written about. In the anime, there seems to be a lot of members but we only know a handful of their names so repetition is bound to happen. Once all of the guild members are done, maybe I can extend to friends from other guilds like Lamia, Sabertooth, and the rest. Let me know what you guys think! Arigatou gozaimasu!**


	3. Gray's Impromptu Moment

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Jay k. Hope you enjoy! :D**

* * *

It was Gray's turn to watch over the "firespawn" as he so eloquently dubbed her. If anyone asked, he was doing it for Lucy. Hardly anyone ever said no to Lucy. Besides, he would be caught dead watching _Natsu's child_. In all honesty, the only proof that she was his daughter was the hair color. Her sweet and friendly disposition, her gentle nature, even her physical appearance all came from Lucy, much to everyone's relief. She was like Lucy's pink-haired clone. They didn't think they're ready for a Natsu clone this soon. As it was, Nashi was busy playing with his ice sculptures. He made her a miniature guild building and even ice replicas of her family, himself, and their team. Looking up from his mug of beer, she was busy playing with Mini Happy.

"Uncle Gray, are you sure these won't melt?" she asked.

"I'm sure. I used my devil slaying ice. These won't melt," he assured her. She smiled in satisfaction and continued playing. Seizing this chance, he looked around the guild hall. Romeo, Wendy, and the Exceeds were in one table, playing with each other's magic. Gajeel was eating scrap metal with Levy sitting across from him reading a book. The Strauss siblings were by the bar, the Raijinshuu were on the 2nd floor. Overall, it was a normal picture (minus the daily guild brawl). Wait, almost normal. There was someone missing. He turned his head in the other direction and found Juvia behind the pillar, somewhat glaring in his direction. He rolled his eyes. _I thought she was already done with the stalking phase,_ he thought.

"Why is Auntie Juvia behind that wall?" a tiny voice asked, interrupting Gray's train of thought.

"I'm not even sure," he replied, making an ice flower. He handed it to her and she giggled, waving it around. He probably won't admit it out loud but he had a soft spot for the tiny two-year-old. He could have sworn he heard Juvia mutter something about love rivals. "Oy, Juvia, what are you doing over there?"

Startled by the sudden question, she suddenly turned sheepish. Knowing she was caught, she made her way to the able and sat across him. Nashi smiled at her which she returned. Gray knew that despite her crazy love rivals, he knew she had a soft spot for the little girl as well. Nashi handed Juvia the ice flower Gray made which she happily accepted.

"Auntie Juvia, why were you behind the wall?" Nashi asked. Juvia blushed a little.

"Juvia was looking for a job," she said, which caused Gray to scoff.

"She was jealous," he said.

"Gray-sama!"

"Why?" Nashi asked, turning to him.

"Because you were playing with me,"

"Why was she jealous?"

"Because she wanted to join us too."

"Why didn't you join us?" Nashi asked, this time directing the question to the blushing water mage. Once again, Gray answered for her.

"Because she thinks you want to marry me," Gray said simply. Juvia gasped in shock and leaned over to swat his arm. Nashi scrunched her face in disgust.

"EWWW!" she squealed. "I don't wanna marry Uncle Gray!"

Gray shot a teasing smirk at his girlfriend. She huffed and crossed her arms.

"Don't believe him, Nashi-chan. Gray-sama loves making things up," Juvia said.

"I wanna marry papa!" Nashi declared proudly. After a couple of seconds of shock, Juvia giggled and Gray chuckled.

"But Nashi-chan, your papa is already married to your mama," Juvia said, finding the little girl to be so cute.

"That's okay! I can marry mama too! Then we would be together forever!" Nashi chirped. Juvia just pulled the girl in her arms.

"Oh, you're so cute!" Juvia cooed. Nashi giggled and kissed the older girl's cheek.

"Ne, Uncle Gray, do you want to marry Auntie Juvia?" Nashi asked innocently. Juvia blushed again. Gray just smiled warmly at them.

"Of course I do," he said sincerely. Juvia beamed at the answer and blew him a kiss. Nashi giggled at the exchanged. "In fact, can you keep a secret?"

Her eyes twinkling in excitement and curiosity, she made her way over to the ice mage. He leaned down and stage-whispered.

"We're getting married next year."

Nashi and Juvia, who also heard it, both gasped. The former was excited and the latter was shocked. She felt as though her soul could leave her body.

"G-Gray-sama! You didn't even ask me!" Juvia exclaimed once she regained her senses. Gray pulled a velvet box from his pocket and opened it, revealing a beautiful silver ring with a sapphire on the middle.

"Will you marry me?"

"YES GRAY-SAMA!" Juvia yelled. Everyone in the vicinity looked in their direction when they heard the shout and cheered enthusiastically.

"Oooh! Can I be flower girl?" Nashi asked excitedly.

"Well, you'd have to ask your Aunt Juvia," Gray said, his eyes alight with mischief.

"Ask Aunt Juvia what?" Lucy asked as she and Natsu made their way over to the table. Nashi's eyes lit up with joy seeing her mom and jumped in her arms. Lucy caught her without even leaving her glance at Gray. Gray just gestured to Juvia as she proudly displayed her new ring.

"Oh, Juvia! Gray! Congratulations!" Lucy exclaimed. She gave her daughter a quick kiss, passed her over to Natsu and proceeded to give the blue-haired mage a hug.

Natsu, on the other hand, just fist-bumped Gray while Nashi wrapped her arms around his neck. "Yeah, congrats, popsicle!"

"Thanks, flame-breath!"

"Papa! I wanna get married too!" Nashi exclaimed. Natsu frowned at that.

"No way! I am not letting you get married ever!" Natsu exclaimed. Lucy laughed out loud at the exchange.

"Who do you want to get married to, princess?" Lucy asked as she reclaimed her daughter.

"I wanna marry papa!" Nashi said. Natsu stood in surprise while Lucy playfully pouted.

"Baby, I'm already married to papa," Lucy said.

"That's okay! I wanna marry you too!" Nashi said. Mira giggled at the cute exchange between mother and daughter.

"Ara, ara! Why do you want to marry your mama and papa, Nashi-chan?" Mira asked.

"Because I wanna be together with mama and papa forever!" Nashi said. Lucy gave her daughter an eskimo kiss as she hugged her tight.

"Hey! That's a great idea! Luce, let's get married to Nashi!" Natsu exclaimed. Lucy's jaw dropped in disbelief before whacking her husband behind his head.

"Idiot! Are you serious right now?" Lucy said.

"But Luce! That was a great idea! That way no one can corrupt my little girl!" Natsu said, pouting.

"As always, not even 10 minutes and that ashbrain's already made some stupid comments," Gray taunted.

"What was that, ice dick?"

"Are you deaf, drag queen?"

"YOU WANNA GO?!"

"BRING IT! YOU CAN'T BEAT ME!"

"OH, IT'S ON!"

And so, yet another guild brawl started. Lucy and the girls moved out of the way, so as not to harm themselves and Nashi. Everyone was gushing over Juvia's engagement, congratulating the water mage. Nashi pouted as she realized her request wasn't fulfilled.

"Mama! I wanna marry you and papa!"

* * *

 **A/N: IT'S BEEN OVER A MONTH I'M SO SORRY! Law school is tough. I was able to make this little piece because I was bored from listening to the teacher! Hahahaha. I'll take the time to reply to some reviews:**

 **Satan'sPuppies – I'll definitely work on your request as soon as my exams are over. I wanted to make a double update but I lacked time. Sumimasen! I'll update ASAP.**

 **Jay k – As of right now, I'm focusing on the main guild members but yes I also take requests for characters from other guilds. I'll come up with some stories for them or you can also request some. I'd love for any ideas!**

 **As much as I want to set a fixed date on when I'd update but there are outside factors that come into play so I'll try to update ASAP. Thanks for your patience and reviews! If you have some constructive criticism feel free to leave a review as well! I welcome any feedback from my readers. Thank you! :D**

 **~theHalfBloodPhoenix**


	4. Gajeel's Braids

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Satan'sPuppies! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Nashi was wandering around the guild, looking for something to do. She just finished lunch with her mama and papa but she was already bored. Her mama was reading a book and papa was playing with Happy. She loved playing with Happy too but they play all the time at home. Maybe it was time for her to go play with her other guildmates. This was a problem when the other kids her age were nowhere to be found. The only other Fairy Tail child that was currently in the guild hall was Asuka-nee but she was already 18 years old.

Good thng there wasn't a guild brawl. Her mama would have been worried if she was wandering around the guild while there was a brawl. There was one time where she was almost hit with a chair. Good thing Happy managed to whisk her away. Her papa was so mad, he almost went into dragon force. She managed to spot Auntie Levy, Uncle Gajeel and Lily sitting on the bench a few tables away from theirs. She grinned mischievously as she made her way over.

"Hi!" Nashi chirped. The three were surprised by the sudden voice and glanced down. Levy smiled at the 4-year-old girl, helping her up the bench.

"Hello, Nashi-chan!" Levy and Lily greeted.

"Yeah, hi little bunny," said Gajeel affectionately, ruffling her hair.

At first, everyone was surprised by his nickname for their youngest member. Usually he'd make up mocking nicknames but this time it was more kid-friendly. They couldn't resist asking him why. "Her mom's Bunny Girl, isn't she? Naturally the kid's a little bunny," he explained. Nashi really liked the nickname because she thought bunnies were cute so it stuck. Of course, only Gajeel had the privilege of calling her that.

"Why aren't you with your mama and papa?" Levy asked. Nashi pouted.

"They're ignoring me," she said. Levy glanced at the table and noticed what was going on. It seemed highly unlikely they would ignore their daughter but perhaps what Lucy was reading was very important.

"Do they know where you are?" Levy asked. Nashi nodded her head and turned her attention to the iron dragon slayer.

"Uncle Gajeel, can I play with your hair?"

The three other occupants of the table shared looked of confusion. "You want to play with my hair, little bunny? Why?" Gajeel asked.

"Your hair's long and shiny! I wanna play with it!" Nashi replied excitedly.

"No one's supposed to touch my hair, kid."

With that, Nashi knew the perfect method just to change Gajeel's mind. It always worked for her papa which made her mama laugh. She always loved hearing her mama laugh. She used the puppy dog eye method added with some threatening-to-spill tears. Lily sat beside her and chastised Gajeel.

"You should let her play, Gajeel. Look at her, she's bored and about to cry. I don't think Salamander would like it if you made his daughter cry."

"Do you know how long it takes for me to get my hair this way?" Gajeel argued.

"It's not going to get damaged," Lily countered, crossing his arms. "What do you think she's gonna do, cut it?"

As soon as the Exceed said that, Gajeel immediately held his hair in fear. Nashi tried her best tno to giggle otherwise it wouldn't go her way. Instead, she forced a tear to fall. In the end, Gajeel reluctantly relented.

"Fine," he said. Nashi started clapping her hands in excitement. "What are you gonna do with it?"

Whipping out a brush, she waved it around, earning his approval. She transferred to the bench behind Gajeel with Lily's help. She proceeded to brush his hair. The motion was rather soothing causing Gajeel to fall asleep.

* * *

A few minutes later, he could hear snickers from all around him. He could tell it was from the stripper and the assflame which irritated him. What the hell was going on? Didn't they know there was someone sleeping? Are they that blind?

"Oh, you are the best daughter ever!" Gajeel heard Salamander exclaim, kissing his daughter.

She giggled at the attention and said, "Yay! Do I get a prize?"

"You can get anything you want! You deserve it for braiding Gajeel's hair!"

WHAT DID HE JUST SAY?! Gajeel snapped his eyes open and glared at him.

"What the fuck are you going on about, assflame?!"

"Gajeel! Language! Nashi's here too, you know!" Levy chided. She was trying to sound stern but the fact that she was trying to hide her laugh didn't exactly help. Natsu had a smug smirk on his face, irritating Gajeel further.

"Yeah, Gajeel!" the fire dragon slayer taunted. "Don't be a bad influence on Nashi!"

"What did you do to my hair?!" Gajeel demanded.

"I brushed it!" Nashi said innocently. Gajeel proceeded to touch his hair and felt complicated knots from his hairline down to the tip.

"No, I'm sure you did more than just brush!" Gajeel snarled. "I can feel a breeze behind my neck!"

 _Click!_

A camera lacrima sounded behind him. Gray, while laughing hard, managed to take a non-blurry photo and showed it for him. In the picture was an intricately made braid. Gajeel growled and glared at Nashi.

"Undo this!" he ordered.

"Wait! I have to show mama!" she cried. "Mama! Look what Uncle Cancer taught me!"

Lucy bounded over to the commotion and gasped in wonder at her daughter's handiwork. "Oh that's beautiful, baby! Do you want to show it to him?"

Nashi jumped in excitement. "Yeah! Call him, mama! Call him! Please!"

"Yes, call that crab," Gajeel glowered. "I want my hair back to normal!"

"Open, Gate of the Crab, Cancer!"

Within seconds, a bright light resonated and out came the crab spirit. "You called-ebi?"

"Uncle Cancer, look!" Nashi cried, pointing to Gajeel's hair. The crab spirit had a proud smile on his face.

"I am proud of you-ebi. You are very good at braids-ebi. We shall learn another one soon-ebi," Cancer said, patting the girl's head with his scissor-less hand.

"Yay!"

"We shall start next week-ebi. Would you also like to know how to use the scissors-ebi?" Cancer asked. Lucy's eyes flashed dangerously at the word scissors.

"Yeah!"

"Very well-ebi. We shall start at the usual schedule-ebi. I shall prepare the best scissors I have-ebi," Cancer said, owing as he returned to the spirit world.

"Cancer! Get back here!" Lucy yelled, holding his key in the air. "You will not expose my child to sharp objects at this age!"

"But mama! Are you proud of my braids?" Nashi asked, hoping to divert her attention.

"Oh, yes, darling," Lucy said, picking her up. "You should do my hair like that!"

"Mine too, Nashi-chan!" Levy added. "As soon as I grow out my hair."

"Okay!"

"OY! What about my hair!?" Gajeel yelled, angry that his hair wasn't returned to normal. "Get that fucking crab back here!"

"Gajeel! Language!" Levy said as the Dragneel family headed their way out of the guild.

"Bye bye Uncle Gajeel! Bye bye Aunt Levy! Bye bye Uncle Gray! Bye bye Lily!" Nashi waved from her father's shoulders.

"See you tomorrow, Nashi-chan!" Levy said as she, Gray, and Lily waved the little family goodbye. Gajeel was still mad, his arms crossed.

"UNDO MY HAIR, BRAT!"

* * *

 **A/N: Another oneshot done! This one was really fun to write hahahahah. Ever since Gajeel's first appearance I've always wanted someone to do something to his hair XD. Hope you guys liked this chapter! Feel free to keep on requesting! Oh, I also amped up the rating a bit because of the language hahahah. Until the next update!**


	5. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!

A/N:

This isn't an update, sorry! I'm jointly writing all the requests but I came across something that I felt like should be addressed. So, as I was rereading the previous chapters at the same time filling out your requests, I've come to see some inconsistencies when it comes to the ages and whatnot. I had to edit the Gajeel chapter several times regarding Nashi and Asuka's ages. Also in the same chapter, it previously mentioned how Nashi was the only kid her age. I had to change that as no way Natsu and Lucy would be the only couple who have started a family already at the end of the Great War.

Thus, I decided to come up with an entire 2nd generation of Fairy Tail members! As of now, I'm still uncertain if I would come up with a multi-chapter story. I can barely keep up with this oneshot series, let alone a multi-chap story, what with school and all that. Yes, I am finishing up all the requests. I decided to upload them all together when I've finished them all, just a little apology/very early Christmas gift for the patience you guys have. I hope to upload all the requests within the week so keep an eye out! Also, keep on sending requests! Aside from the current requests I am working on, I have about 7 interactions lined up and waiting to be written but I'd still accept requests! :D

I will upload a member profile of each 2nd gen character as soon as I upload all the requests. Once I've finished uploading them, I'll attach a link to the last chapter as to the profile of the 2nd gen characters. Right now, it's semester break but we start 2nd semester next Monday so I'm doing the requests all at once. It just came to me to have an entire 2nd gen born so that it would look as if Nashi wasn't alone.

In this oneshot series, Nashi will remain as the main character with her interactions with the guild members and their friends from different guilds. I just didn't want Nashi to be the lonely kid similar to Asuka being the only kid in the anime & manga right now. The other 2nd gen kids, from this point on, will be making appearances and mentions in the oneshot series.

Once again, I thank you for your patience, your reviews and requests! Stay tuned for the flood of updates in the following days.

Arigatou gozaimasu!


	6. Tea Parties with Elfman

**A/N: GAAAAHHHHH I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! School has been TOUGH! It's currently semester break and I'm doing all the requests in one go HAHAHA. This is request 1 of 6, requested by & dedicated to Show Expert 1. Thank you to all that favorited, requested and followed! :D Have fun!**

* * *

With Team Natsu going on a team mission after a long time, Nashi was staying at the Strauss house. The three siblings took turns watching her but surprisingly, it was Elfman that pampered over her the most. They were told that the team would be gone for a week at the most. She had him wrapped around her finger like her father in just 2 days. All four of them loved playing board games. Mira, Lisanna, and Nashi loved to play with each other's hair. They particularly loved Nashi's braiding abilities, having been jealous of Gajeel just a few days before.

But it was Elfman who had a thing for tea parties which led them to their current position in the middle of the guild hall. Most kids would only pretend to have the tea and cakes but with Nashi's adorableness and penchant for having things her way, they had actual scones, cakes and a wide assortment of tea. Nashi commented on how it was a shame Erza wasn't there to join them but Elfman hesitantly replied that it was for the best.

"Uncle Elfman!" Nashi cried, as if remembering something important. "There's something missing!"

"Really?" Elfman asked with mock astonishment. "What is it?"

"Your fairy wings!" she exclaimed. Elfman sweatdropped at that. Was she serious? Was she really going to make him wear fairy wings? Those were Evergreen's thing, not his! Wait, speaking of Evergreen…

"You know Nashi," Elfman replied cautiously. "Evergreen's the real fairy here."

"But Raijinshuu are on a mission!" Nashi whined. Elfman inwardly groaned. How could he have forgotten about that? "Please, Uncle Elfman?"

And there it was. The dreaded puppy dog eyes that melted everyone's hearts, even the normally closed off Laxus. This kid is definitely going to make or break the guild when she gets older. No one has ever resisted the dreaded 'Nashi eyes', as was dubbed by the entire guild. Try as they might, there was no way around it. _She definitely go that from Lucy,_ Elfman thought. Then Nashi said the very sentence that convinced him.

"Fairy wings are manly."

"You're right!" Elfman automatically exclaimed. After all, he was the epitome of manliness. Nashi beamed triumphantly as she gave him the girliest and most childish set of fairy wings and Elfman immediately put them on without an ounce of shame. The few guild members who were present started snickering.

"Yay! Now we have a Fairy Tail tea party!" Nashi cheered, clapping her hands enthusiastically. "I'm gonna serve everyone some tea and cake!"

"Oh, how lovely, Nashi-chan!" Mira exclaimed as she stood by the bar.

"Auntie Mira!" cried Nashi. "You should take a break! You work hard!"

"Nashi-chan is right, nee-chan!" roared Elfman. "I shall serve you tea! It is MANLY to serve tea to the guild!"

Mira giggled as she, Lisanna, Laki, Juvia, and Levy headed their way towards the table. Soon, more and more guildmates approached the table for some tea and cake before heading over to sit nearby. The entire guild was having a grand time drinking their tea with Nashi.

Elfman was doing great as a fairy, if he did say so himself. He approached every table to refill their drinks. He made a few jokes with the other members and even posed for a few pictures. Nashi was having the time of her life and he definitely didn't want to be the first one to destroy her happiness.

Speaking of Nashi, she was running towards him, arms outstretched as if wanting to be picked up. He caught the little girl in his arms and tossed her up gently like a father would. He then placed her on his shoulders and continued serving the guild members.

"Look! I'm on a fairy!" Nashi cried out happily.

"Hem, hem, Nashi, dear!" a woman's voice called out by the entrance of the guild. "I'm the only fairy around here."

"Auntie Evergreen!" Nashi cried as she was gently let down by Elfman. Evergreen smiled at him. She secretly loved it when her boyfriend was around children. Raijinshuu were finally back from their two-week mission.

"Looks like we're missing some fun!" Bickslow cried out.

"Uncle Elfman and I are hosting a tea party!" Nashi said, beaming at them.

"Well, why are we still standing here?" Freed said. "I would like some tea, Nashi-chan."

Nashi eagerly led the male member of the team while Evergreen stayed back with Elfman. "I love your fairy wings," she said.

"She made me wear them," Elfman groaned. "She used her Nashi eyes. I can't exactly say no, now, can I?"

Evergreen just laughed. "If you say so."

"Besides, a real MAN makes little children happy!" he burst out. Evergreen rolled her eyes but joined the festivities nonetheless. Elfman didn't remove the fairy wings even until he went home. He could easily ignore the jabs thrown at him at how ridiculous he looked, but nothing beats the smile on Nashi's face when she's having fun.

* * *

 **A/N: This one was rather short and sort of rushed. HAHAHA. I lacked a little bit of inspiration for this one. Hopefully the second one makes up for it! XD**


	7. Drunk Escapades with Cana

**A/N: This is update 2 of 6. This one was requested yet again by Show Expert 1, one of my regular requesters! Thanks for this one! I had a lot of fun making this XD. Nashi is 3 years old here.**

* * *

Lucy and Nashi decided to spend the day at Fairy Hills. It was a long time since they had a girls' only day and they certainly needed some. They pitched the idea to the other girls just the day before and they certainly didn't mind. Natsu, of course, was a little upset, since he wanted to spend some time with his favorite girls too. But Lucy practically shoved him in the guild hall, yelling about how they spend time together all the time.

Lucy, Nashi, Erza, Wendy, Carla, Juvia, Cana, Levy, Laki, and Evergreen sat by the beach behind the dormitory for some fun in the sun. They all laid out some blankets and umbrellas (not wanting to get sunburned, of course). Some of the girls were swimming and playing beach volleyball. Cana, of course, was having a solo drinking session.

Nashi noticed Cana was sitting a little far from them. Why? Without hesitation, she bounded over to the card mage. She saw about 5 or so empty bottles surrounding the older woman.

"What are you drinking?" Nashi asked.

"It's beeeeeer, Nashi-chaaaaan," Cana slurred.

"What is that?"

"Juiceeeee!"

Nashi's eye lit up at that and joined in. The first few sips were really bad but it started becoming good as she lost control of her senses.

A few minutes later, Cana sobered up. She looked around, looking for the other girls, when her eyes widened, panicking at the sight of Nashi about to take another swig of the near empty beer bottle. She snatched the bottle away from the toddler's hands, causing the latter to look up at her.

"Why are you drinking that?" Cana demanded.

"You said it was juice!" Nashi whined. She then stood up and clumsily walked towards her mother. "MAMA!"

Lucy, startled by her daughter's scream, caught the little girl in her arms as she started crying. "What's wrong, baby?"

"Auntie Cana took my juice," Nashi slurred. Lucy knitted her eyebrows. What happened? Nashi wasn't usually like this. Her face was flushed, she practically fell down on her way over. Then, without a warning, Nashi ran away again.

"Nashi! Where are you going?" Lucy cried, racing after her. She looked back and saw Cana not far behind her.

"Lucy! Wait up!" Cana yelled. Lucy deduced that she had something to do with her daughter's strange behavior.

"What did you do to her?" Lucy growled. Cana faltered a bit.

"I may or may not have gotten her drunk." Cana confessed. Lucy stopped in her tracks.

"WHAT?!" she yelled out, shaking the other girl's shoulders.

"It wasn't my fault!" Cana said defensively. "I didn't know she was there and when I did, she almost finished the bottle!"

"How much did she drink?" Lucy growled menacingly.

"Not a lot, I promise!" Cana said, holding up both of her hands as if to protect herself from Lucy.

"If I see my daughter even more harmed, mark my words you will pay!" Lucy threatened. She then dashed off to find her daughter and Cana followed her. They searched high and low for the girl. First, they went to the Dragneel house, the park, and finally they went to the guild. As soon as they arrived, they were greeted by the horrible sight of Nashi being chased by all the male guild members. What's even worse was that she was slowly stripping her outfit kind of like Gray.

"Lucy! Thank Edolas you're here!" Natsu cried in relief once he saw his wife. "I don't know what happened!"

"Ask Cana," Lucy said in spite. Natsu looked at her, confused as she tried to reign in their daughter. Natsu observed his daughter again and, as if a lightbulb lit up over his head, he began to understand what had happened.

Nashi was definitely a handful. She walked on top of the bar, kicking away the empty glasses left on top of it. Laxus was glaring at Cana murderously while she had the audacity to look innocent. Every member in the guild hall tried their best to catch her but she was swift and quick on her feet. Like Frosch when he was being chased by the 'frog traders'. Lucy, who was positioned by the entrance of the hall, quickly snatched her up and put on her clothes.

Once she had all her clothes on, Nashi ran away again and this time set fire to the wooden tables. Lucy screeched at Natsu to eat it all. Despite being clumsy, she was hyperactive and trashed everything in sight. Finally, Cana managed to catch her and held her tight to stop her from escaping. She then proceeded to rock the toddler until her eyes closed, as if falling asleep. Everyone sighed in relief now that the chaos was finally over.

"Trust me, I know how to deal with drunk people," Cana said.

"That still doesn't excuse what you did!" Lucy shrieked.

"I'm sorry, okay! You know when she's with us I stay away from all of you! She must have seen me and got closer on her own!" Cana defended herself.

"We need to take her to the hospital right now, otherwise she might get alcohol poisoning," Laxus supplied. They were about to leave when Nashi suddenly opened her eyes. Everyone sucked in a breath, wondering what she was going to do this time. She opened her mouth and just vomited all over Cana, making the card mage screech in disgust. Natsu burst out in laughter while Lucy giggled as Cana held the baby as far away from her as possible. Lucy quickly snatched Nashi from her as she and Natsu headed towards the exit to go to the nearest hospital.

"That's just a small payback, Cana!" Lucy said as the Dragneel family went off to cure Nashi's alcohol poisoning.

"Next time, I'm hiding my booze from her better," Cana grumbled as she went to the guild's shower room to clean herself off.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, I know this isn't what happens to kids when drunk (mainly because I had to search for it HAHAHA) but this is Fairy Tail! Anything can happen! XD On to the next one!**


	8. Buffets with Droy

**A/N: This time, it's a request featuring a secondary character, Droy! :D This one was requested by El Presidente. I had to search what a muffintop was HAHAHAHA. This is update 3 of 6. Nashi is 5 years old here.**

* * *

Another party was going down at Fairy Tail. Droy had already forgotten what it was for as he was busy chowing down on some steak and chicken wings. Honestly, he had missed the days of when he was slim, some 15 years ago. But with what happened to the Tenrou Island group, he began the habit of stress eating. When the Tenrou group came back safe and sound, his eating just became a habit. He had already finished 6 plates full of food and he wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

"I'm hungry!" a tiny voice piped up at him. Droy looked down to see Nashi, Penny, Leif and Nick staring up at him.

"Well, don't just stand there, join me!" Droy declared as each child climbed up benches. He then pushed a plate full of chicken drumsticks to each of them. "Help yourselves!"

The kids' eyes lit up at the huge mountain of drumsticks in front of them and started eating right away. Nashi, in particular, loved eating. She definitely got that from her father. Her younger brother had their appetite as well.

"Where did you get this many food, Uncle Droy?" Nashi asked as she finished her 7th drumstick in 7 minutes.

"Kinana whipped up some for me," he replied. "She then told me that this was my last batch until next month so I had to make the most of it."

"Let's have an eating contest!" Leif challenged.

"You're on!" Nashi said. Penny and Nick nodded their assent in joining and they all looked at Droy, wondering if he wanted to join too.

"Oh, alright," the nature mage complied. "But just so you know, I'm gonna win."

"No way! I am!" Leif cried out.

"Let's have 5 minutes," Penny said, conjuring up a timer.

"Alright!"

"Ready, GO!"

The five 'contestants' started eating by the storm and nearly everyone in the vicinity stopped by to watch. The spectators started cheering them on, even made bets on who would win and who would be last. Cana oversaw the bets, of course. Carla and Wendy became her assistants. More and more attention came to them. Even their respective families began to watch. Luke was cheering Nashi on.

"Go Nashi!" Luke cheered, clapping his hands enthusiastically. "Don't disgrace us!"

Natsu cheered along with his son. "Go, princess!"

Suddenly the timer lacrima blared out, signaling the contestants to stop eating. Mira, who became the unofficial judge, announced the results. Droy won (which made half the guild cheer), Nashi won second place (which made Natsu and Luke proud), Leif won third, Nick won fourth and Penny lost. Because of the heavy eating, Nashi sported a muffintop similar to Natsu after his eating sprees. A heavily pregnant Lucy sighed at the sight of her daughter.

"Oh, come on, Luce! Lighten up!" Natsu joked.

"Yeah, mama! Nashi won!" Luke piped up. Lucy rolled her eyes at her boys' behavior. Nashi went back to Droy.

"Uncle Droy! Next time, I'm gonna beat you!" Nashi declared. Droy affectionately ruffled her hair.

"Keep on practicing, Nashi. It takes special skills to beat me!" Droy said.

"You're on!"

* * *

 **A/N: Another request done! Hope you liked it! :D**


	9. Learning about Igneel

**A/N: This one was requested by Draconic king! Update 4 of 6. Nashi is 2 years old here. Hope you like it!**

* * *

Nashi and Natsu were spending their weekly daddy/daughter bonding time by fishing in the lake near their house. Natsu loves spending time with his princess. He was trying to create as many memories with his daughter as he can. He knew that one day, when she would be older, she'd think she'd be too cool to hang out with him anymore so times like these were precious to him.

So far, Natsu wasn't able to catch any fish but Nashi did catch some tiny ones. Not enough to feed the entire family but it did excite her to finally catch one so who was he to suppress that? Happy was over by the rock, gathering worms for their bait.

"Papa," Nashi said from his lap. Natsu looked down at her as she turned her head to look at him.

"Yes, Princess?"

"Do you have a papa?"

Now there was a question he didn't think she'd ask him. He expected to have this talk when she was older. Well, she was definitely perceptive for her age, that's for sure. There was no doubt that she was Lucy's daughter.

"Of course, I do!" he said brightly.

"Where is he?" she asked. Nashi may be smart but Natsu didn't think she was old enough to know the concept of death just yet. It was too morbid of a subject for a young child.

"He's with Lucy's mama and papa," Natsu replied. Nashi's eyes lit up.

"Really? Where?"

"They're," Natsu paused, looking at Happy for some help on that. Happy just looked at him sadly, unsure of how to help. This was particularly hard for the both of them. It was usually Lucy that came up with a good way to satisfy their daughter's curiosity. "floating with the stars."

Nashi's eyes lit up in wonder at the answer. "They're flying?!"

 _Nashi definitely took Lucy's weird imagination,_ Natsu thought.

"My dad can fly, Lucy's mama and papa are riding on him!" Natsu said proudly to appease his daughter's imagination. Nashi gasped.

"Your papa can fly? Why can't you fly, papa?" Nashi asked.

"Oi, I can fly!" Natsu protested indignantly. "But Igneel can fly better than me."

"What was Grandpa Igneel like?"

Natsu then launched into a storytelling mode as he regaled her about his time with Igneel. Nashi hung onto every word he said and supplied appropriate reactions as any two-year-old would. He talked about how fun Igneel was when they were playing games, the lessons he learned, and how he learned his magic. Happy butted in by teasing him which led to some arguments causing Nashi to laugh.

"There was this one time when Igneel and I were playing hide and seek!" Natsu recalled. "I won everytime, of course. There was no way you could miss a giant dragon in the middle of the forest."

"Ne, Natsu, maybe he let you win on purpose," chided Happy. "Sometimes you're too blind."

"Oi! I can see just fine, you weirdo!"

"Lushi's the weirdo! Not me!" cried Happy. "You're so mean to me!"

"That's what you get for making fun on my eyes!"

"Will I meet him and mama's mama and papa one day?" Nashi asked. Natsu and Happy sobered at the question.

"One day, you will, Princess," Natsu promised.

"When?" Nashi asked.

"Not for a long time," Natsu said.

"Why?"

"Well, Igneel promised Lucy's parents that he'd take them all over the world," Natsu said.

"Can he take me too?" Nashi asked.

"Once he's finished, baby" a new voice answered. The three of them turned to look behind them and saw Lucy coming down the pathway, smiling serenely.

"Mama!" Nashi cried, jumping up. She dropped the fishing pole to run towards her mother, who caught the little girl effortlessly.

"Hi, baby!" she greeted.

"Papa just told me about grandpa Igneel!" Nashi chirped.

"Oh, did he now?" asked Lucy.

"Yeah, he told me a lot of stories!" Nashi said excitedly.

"Did you know that I met him too?" Lucy said. Nashi gasped.

"Really mama? How?"

Lucy joined them by sitting beside Natsu. The Dragneel family spent their afternoon fishing, exchanging stories and overall just having a good time.

* * *

 **A/N: Kind of a lame ending, i know, but i wanted to show the Dragneel family dynamic a little bit HAHAHAHA. This is the first chapter that actually focuses on them.**


	10. Matchmaking Kinabra

**A/N: This one was requested by another loyal reviewer/requester, Jay Kay! Cobra/Erik is officially part of Crime Sorciere but since it's officially canon that he and Kinana are dating, I'd like to think his guild visits Fairy Tail from time to time (What with Jellal being their leader). So this is update 5 of 6. Nashi is 3 years old here. Hope you liked it!**

* * *

 _It's been over 2 years since Erik last visited_ , Kinana thought as she cleaned the countertop at Fairy Tail's bar. She understood the reason, of course. Erik was an ex-convict who wanted and needed to atone for his sins. Queen Hisui was kind enough to pardon his entire guild. She was more than aware at how much Erik and his guildmates desired the need for atonement and freedom. But, can't she be selfish just this once?

"Auntie Kinana, you look sad," said Nashi as she hopped on the barstool.

"Oh, no, Nashi-chan, I'm fine," Kinana assured her once she was snapped out of her reverie. Nashi tilted her head, not quite believing her.

"Kinana, this just came in for you," Mira said, handing the quiet girl an envelope. It must've been a letter. Kinana, recognizing the handwriting right away, brightened suddenly and went off to read the envelope.

"Why is Auntie Kinana sad?" asked Nashi.

"She never tells anyone but I know she misses Erik," replied Mira, looking at the timid barmaid as she read the letter.

"Who's Erik? Nashi asked. It was then Mira realized that Nashi never met him. Lucy was still pregnant when Erik last visited.

"Kinana's friend," Mira replied.

"Why does she miss him?"

"He's from another guild and they travel a lot," the barmaid answered. She didn't want to tell the little girl about his criminal past. She saw the good in everyone, just like Lucy. And also like Lucy, she was very innocent. Mira didn't want to be the one to take that away just yet.

"I've never seen him," Nashi pouted.

"That's because the last time he was here, you weren't born yet," Mira said.

"Will I ever get to meet him?" the little girl asked.

"Oh, of course," Mira assured her, as she came across another letter. It was from Erik again but it was addressed specifically to her. Mira smirked, a plan formulating in her mind and she knew just who could help her. "Ne, Nashi-chan, do you want to spend the day with me?"

Nashi brightened at that. She loved Auntie Mira and spending time with her. "Okay!"

The duo motioned for Kinana to take charge of the bar for the day as they had an important errand to attend to. Mira told Nashi of the plan and she was all for it. They set to work immediately, not wanting to leave out any minute detail. Nashi was supposed to be the distraction while Mira did most of the plan. Nashi decided to ask the barmaid more questions.

"Does mama and papa know Erik?" Nashi asked. Kinana giggled at her curiosity.

"Yes, Nashi-chan, Lucy and Natsu know Erik," Kinana said.

"What's Erik's guild's name?"

"Crime Sorciere,"

"Just like Uncle Jellal!"

"Yes, they are guildmates,"

"Hi, guys!" Mira said suddenly, causing them to jump in surprise.

"Auntie Mira!" Nashi waved.

"It's time, Nashi-chan," Mira discreetly whispered.

"Auntie Kinana! Can you come with me?" Nashi asked. Kinana looked at her curiously.

"Where are we going?" she asked in return.

"To the park. I want to play," Nashi pleaded, using her special Nashi eyes again. Kinana looked at Mira. The latter giggled.

"It's fine, I can take over from here," Mira said. "Hope you guys have fun!"

Nashi led Kinana out of the guild hall and ran straight to the park. Kinana had a hard time chasing after her because she was so fast. Nashi then reached the playground and played on the slides and monkey bars. Kinana, seeing she was safe, sat by the nearby bench. All that running made her kind of tired.

 _Am I really that out of shape?_ Kinana thought as she caught her breath.

"You really need to get out more," a familiar voice told her.

"Yeah, may-" she gasped when she realized who took the spot beside her. It was Erik. Is this real?

"Yeah, it's real," he chuckled.

"What are you doing here?" she breathed.

"I'm sitting on a park bench," Erik said. "Am I not allowed to be here?"

Kinana rolled her eyes and slapped his arm. "That's not what I meant and you know it."

He chuckled. "I know. We were travelling down south and Magnolia was on the route. We decided to come visit."

"Then how did you know I was here?" Kinana asked.

"How wouldn't I know?" Cobra said smugly. "I can sense you everywhere and anywhere."

"Okay, that sounded just a little creepy but I'll let it go," Kinana said as she glanced at the playground again. Nashi was still there, good.

"So, what are you doing here, anyway? I didn't think this was your scene," Erik asked her.

"I'm watching Nashi," replied Kinana.

"Who?"

"Nashi, the pink haired girl," Kinana repeated as she motioned to the girl in question who was sliding down.

"Ah, yes. Last I remember, Lucy was still pregnant," Erik said. Just then, Nashi came over.

"I'm hungry!" Nashi said. She then noticed the man sitting next to Kinana. "Hi!"

"Hello," Erik greeted.

"This is Erik," said Kinana. Nashi's eyes widened in realization.

"Oh! This morning, Auntie Kinana said that she missed you," said Nashi. Erik turned to smirk at the blushing girl.

"She did?"

"Nashi-chan, here's some jewels, have some ice cream," Kinana said, handing over the money, as if trying to send the girl away. The girl ran away excitedly to buy some ice cream.

"She was making that up," Kinana said.

"Don't bother hiding it," Erik shrugged. "You know I can hear everything, especially when it comes to you."

Kinana just blushed and looked at her knees, not knowing how to respond to that. It seemed that she didn't know what to say anymore. It was still a little overwhelming. What else was she supposed to say to her boyfriend who she hadn't seen in 2 and a half years?

"Here!" Nashi said, holding out a vanilla ice cream cone.

"Who is this for?" Kinana asked as she accepted the cone.

"For both of you!" Nashi chirped.

"Huh?" Kinana and Erik asked at the same time.

"I wanted to buy Uncle Erik one too," Nashi explained. Erik raised his eyebrow at 'Uncle Erik' but let it slide. "But I only have two hands."

"You could have called me over, you know," Kinana said as she licked the ice cream.

"But you two were talking!" Nashi said as she sat down beside Kinana, enjoying her strawberry cone. "Mama said it was rude to interrupt people."

"Yes, Kinana, Nashi's right," Erik said as he took the cone from Kinana and licked the other side. Kinana's eyes widened at the gesture and flushed. They continued sharing the ice cream as the trio spent time by talking and letting Nashi get to know Erik better.

"Oh, no, it's getting dark," Kinana said as she noticed the sky. Nashi pouted.

"I don't want to go yet!" she whined.

"Well, tough, kid," Erik said as he stood up. He took his and Kinana's belongings as she carried Nashi.

"Lucy and Natsu must have been worried about you," Kinana said as they made their way over to the guild.

"Speaking of Natsu and Lucy," Erik said, as he pointed to the direction of the guild. The two in question were standing by the gate, wide smiles on their faces.

"Erik! I didn't know you were here too!" Lucy greeted.

"Yo, Erik," Natsu said as he fistbumped with the poison dragon slayer.

"Natsu, Lucy, it's been a while," said Erik as Kinana let Nashi down. She ran to her parents and whispered something in her mom's ear, which didn't go unnoticed by Natsu and Erik.

"Shall we go inside the guild?" Erik said as he ushered Kinana through.

"Ah, we were just going home," Lucy said. "Enjoy the rest of your evening!"

The Dragneels headed home as Erik and Kinana entered the guild hall. Inside, they were greeted with a single table and two chairs in the middle of the hall. The table was adorned with a single red rose as a centerpiece and had an array of food. There was a spotlight shown solely on the table, giving it a private atmosphere. Kinana gasped at the 'surprise'. Erik, having heard what Nashi told her mom, watched her reaction. Just then, Mirajane emerged from the shadows.

"Hey guys," she said. "So, this was whipped up by concerned well-wishers."

"Gee, I wonder who that could be?" Erik said as he rolled his eyes.

"You guys deserved a date," Mira said. "It's just the two of you here. I promise there won't be anyone who would disturb you."

"I don't know what to say," Kinana said as she took a seat. Erik sat across her. "Thank you, Mira."

"No problem. Have fun guys!" Mira said as she went out of the guild hall.

"Did you plan this?" Kinana asked.

"Maybe. I didn't plan _this_ though," Erik replied, gesturing to the table and the spotlight. "I just wanted some alone time with you but they sure went all out."

"This is Fairy Tail," giggled Kinana. "What would you expect?"

"Ah, there's one more thing missing," Erik said. He placed a small, blue velvet box on the plate in front of Kinana. Her eyes widened, knowing what this meant.

"A-are you p-proposing?" Kinana stuttered. Erik smirked.

"Maybe," he said. Kinana opened the box and inside was an intricate ring, with a gold band and a purple diamond on it. The design was beautiful. "So, how about it?"

"Yes," Kinana breathed. She jumped up and went to Erik's side to hug him. He took the ring and slipped it on her finger.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, honestly, this wasn't the direction it was originally supposed to go but I'm glad it went there! HAHAHAH. It seems Nashi has a habit of making men propose to their girlfriends. XD Hope you liked it! :D**


	11. Cana's Story

**A/N: And finally, the last request, 6 of 6, this time from an anonymous guest! This is another Cana chapter! This time, it focuses on her telling stories. I hope you like it! Nashi is 4 years old here.**

* * *

Lucy and Nashi once again decided to have a mommy/daughter day at Fairy Hills. Natsu was busy taking care of Luke for the day so it was just them girls. They arrived at the dorm at 8 in the morning and spent it with the other girls.

They always loved having them over, it was always fun hanging out with Nashi. But it was one in the afternoon which meant it was time for Nashi's nap. After the whole drunken Nashi fiasco the previous year, Lucy made sure that Nashi was nowhere near Cana's booze. Since Cana knew they were visiting, she wisely hid her booze and only settled for drinking from her flask. They settled for Nashi to sleep in Wendy's room, as her room was the only one normal enough for any outsider to sleep in. Levy's old room had too many books, Cana's had a lot of booze, Juvia's old had too many creepy (shh! Don't tell her that!) Gray dolls, Erza's barely had a bed in it, Laki's had too many sharp objects, and no one was allowed to enter Evergreen's room even when she didn't live there anymore. Wendy and Carla definitely didn't mind letting the little girl sleep there. Nashi loved Wendy-nee.

As it was, Cana was there to tuck the little girl in. Lucy and the rest of the girls were in the kitchen, baking some sweets to share with the other guild members. Nashi yawned as she settled in the bed but she couldn't fall asleep. There was a ritual missing.

"I want a story!" Nashi said.

"What?" Cana asked dumbly. She had never told a bedtime story before. She wasn't creative like Lucy.

"I want a story!" Nashi repeated.

"Okay, do you want me to call your mama?" Cana asked.

"No! Mama is downstairs," Nashi protested. "It takes too long! I want it now!"

"No, it won't" Cana said, reaching for the doorknob.

"Auntie Cana! Please!" Nashi said, pouting with her signature Nashi eyes.

"Oh, alright, kid!" Cana relented, throwing her arms up as if in surrender. "I'll give you a story."

"Yay!" Nashi cheered. "I want a princess one."

"Seriously?" Cana deadpanned.

"Yes!" Nashi said, oblivious to her tone.

"Alright, um," Cana faltered. What could she say? Oh!

" _Once upon a time, there was a princess high up in a tower far from the city. She lived alone since she was 12 because so many boys wanted her hand in marriage. She was already 17 years old and she was very bored. She managed to sneak out of the tower to buy some booze!"_

Nashi sweatdropped at the mention of booze. She should have expected it, since Cana was the one telling the story, but it still caught her off guard.

" _She started drinking and drinking even when princes came over to sweep her off her feet. She was sick and tired of princes coming over that she found a dragon to guard her. The dragon kept on throwing away the princes who attempted to rescue her. When they were alone, they would play games and drink more booze._

 _One night, when all was peaceful, a knight snuck to the tower and badly hurt the dragon, making sure he was unable to fight the knight. When the princess found out, she got mad and swore revenge on the knight. She poured the booze on his head and hurt him in retaliation. The dragon was so happy that the princess defended him and they spent the rest of their days in the tower playing more games and drinking more booze. The end."_

"That's it?" Nashi asked, somewhat disappointed.

"Yeah! Why?" Cana grinned.

"Where's the fighting? And the romance?" Nashi said.

"Is that what Lucy keeps feeding you?" Cana snorted. "There're more to life than just fighting and love."

"Like what?" Nashi asked.

"Like booze!" Cana said, holding up another bottle. Nashi sweatdropped. She knew it was stupid to ask. "Now, kid, it's time for your nap. Sleep tight!"

With that, Cana left the room, leaving Nashi confused, yet tired.

* * *

 **A/N: YES! I finally finished all the requests! For the first request, it's in Chap 6.**

 **And as promised, here is the link for the 2nd gen profiles: (remove the spaces and periods)**

s../..12713336../..1 /.. Fairy-Tail-s-2nd-Generation


	12. Exhibitionist Gray

**A/N: Hey guys! Ok, this is actually supposed to be my 2nd of the 7 personal prompts that I once mentioned I'd be doing in the meantime. I did this piece during class when I was bored of listening to my teacher. I would have done the first prompt, but it was in my laptop. This one was written in one of my notebooks XD. As of typing, it's 10:40 PM. I'll finish and post the 1st prompt tomorrow! Once I finish these personal prompts, I will once again comply with the requests. Keep them coming! Maybe I'd to a grand all-in-one update like last time (of course this all depends on my schooling schedule). I hope you enjoy this one! Nashi is three years old here.**

* * *

Early morning in the Dragneel house, Natsu & Lucy were preparing for their mission with their team. It had been close to half a year since they last had a mission as a team so they were pumped about this one. It was a simple rescue mission. They planned on leaving Nashi and Luke with Juvia so the Fullbusters were in their house as well. Gray & Natsu were by the kitchen, making coffee. They were also doing idle chitchat, not really in the mood to argue so early. Juvia, Lucy, Wendy, Erza, Charle, and Happy were in the living room taking care of Luke and Silver.

Nashi, having just woke up, rubbed her eyes as she entered the kitchen, looking for breakfast. Dragging her little plush dragon, she bumped against something hard. She fell on the floor with a whine. Natsu, the one who she bumped against, picked her up and rocked her, trying to make sure she wouldn't cry. He could hear the bustle in the living room and he knew that if Nashi cried, all the girls' and Happy's efforts were for naught.

"I'm sorry, princess," Natsu coddled. She laid her head on his shoulder.

"I'm hungry!" Nashi whined.

"I know. Mama will cook in a little while, she's just trying to get Luke to sleep," Natsu replied.

"Don't worry, Nashi-chan, it'll only be a few minutes," Gray piped up. Nashi lifted her head to greet her uncle but instead she was the one greeted with a rather disturbing surprise.

"Papa," Nashi said, pulling at his scarf. Natsu turned to her with a smile. "Where is Uncle Gray's clothes?"

Natsu's eyes widened and he could've sworn he pulled a muscle as he turned his head. True enough, Gray was sitting on their kitchen counter buck naked. How did _that_ happen?! He knew he was wearing something not too long ago! Did he strip while Natsu was talking with Nashi?! Wait, Nashi! Natsu quickly shielded her eyes and turned her away from the naked man.

"OY! YOU PERVERT! PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" Natsu roared, kicking Gray off the counter.

"Ouch, flame brain! You could've kicked me somewhere dangerous you know!" Gray complained as he stood up.

"That was my intention, idiot! Where are your clothes?!" Natsu demanded. Gray looked down on himself and yelped as he just realized he was indeed wearing nothing.

"Crap! Where are my clothes?!" Gray swore as he looked around the kitchen. Without hesitation, Natsu smacked him across the head. "What the hell was that for?!"

"For swearing in front of Nashi!" Natsu shouted.

"What is with all the shouting?" Lucy demanded as she and Juvia entered the kitchen. "We just put the babies to sleep!"

"Gray's being an exhibitionist again!" Natsu cried indignantly, pointing an accusatory finger towards the ice mage who was still looking for his clothes. Nashi, on the other hand, resorted to playing with her father's hair.

"You know I don't do it on purpose!" Gray defended.

"Gray-sama, we don't scar little children," Juvia chided as she handed him his clothes. Gray kissed her cheek in thanks as he put his pants on.

"I know that! I didn't even realize I was naked!" Gray complained. Nashi, upon noticing her mother, started reaching out for her. Lucy grabbed her from Natsu's arms.

"Did my baby see something bad?" Lucy cooed, greeting Nashi with a good morning kiss. The little girl giggled and nodded as she wrapped her arms around the celestial mage's neck.

"I saw something yucky!" Nashi chirped. Natsu laughed out loud as Lucy and Juvia giggled. Gray protested as he re-buttoned his shirt.

"I'm sure you did, princess," Natsu said.

"I'd like to remind you that you have one too!" Gray grumbled. Natsu glowered at him.

"At least I don't flash people, especially young children!" he argued.

"I definitely hope not," Gray countered. "No one wants to be exposed to a deformity."

"What did you say, snow cone?" Natsu growled.

"You heard me, drag queen! Or maybe you've gone deaf?" Gray snapped, holding up a fist.

"Natsu! Gray!" Lucy interrupted, eye twitching in anger. "Don't you dare fight in my kitchen!"

They were about to land the first blow when they both felt a dark aura enter the room. "Natsu, Gray, you're not fighting, are you?" Erza asked menacingly.

"No, of course not!" they chorused, wrapping their arms around each other. "We're the bestest of friends!"

"Good," Erza nodded her head. She turned towards Nashi and ruffled her hair. "Hello, Nashi-chan."

Nashi smiled at her. "Hi! I'm hungry!"

"Oh, that's right!" Lucy as she remembered something important. "Let's have breakfast before we head out!"

"Aye sir!" everyone responded.

* * *

 **A/N: Not much of Nashi appearing here but when Natsu and Gray fight, it really grabs everyone's attention! HAHAHA. Hope you guys liked it! If it's not too much to ask, please leave a review! I accept any review, even _constructive criticism!_ You may even request if you want! Reviews make my day! Thank you! :D**


	13. Painting Lessons with Reedus

**A/N: So, this is the first of my seven personal prompts that I mentioned in the previous chapter. I've had these ideas for months but due to an abundance of amazing requests, I had to do those first! Now, I shall do the prompts I came up with! Hope you enjoy! Nashi is 4 years old here.**

* * *

Reedus sat in his usual corner again, painting the scene before him. It was, probably, his 500th painting of a guild brawl. Now, why would he be painting something as chaotic, yet ordinary, you may ask? Well, Reedus thought that there was always a story to tell in his paintings. His paintings of guild brawls were of no exception. It always consisted of the same people but there was always something different each time. A punch here, a kick there, a use of an on-the-spot weapon somewhere in the middle. Also, it didn't help that his paintings sold high at the guild's goods shop.

He had to admit though, painting moving objects, or in this case people, were extremely difficult. In the case of guild brawls, he painted the scene with the thought of one of them being the victor. It changed every time just to make it fair. Although, it usually resulted in painting the scared looks of his guildmates' faces when they were being confronted by Erza.

Humming a merry tune, he was mixing some colors to add to Natsu's fire when he felt a small presence beside him. He turned to his right and smiled as it revealed to be Nashi. She was looking wide-eyed at his painting, depicting that Natsu was winning. _Good thing I chose Natsu this time,_ Reedus thought.

"Is that papa?" Nashi asked. Reedus nodded with a warm smile.

"He seems to be winning today!" Reedus said. Nashi clapped her hands excitedly.

"Yay! Papa winning!" Nashi cheered. She turned around and saw her dad punch Gajeel just in time. "Papa is the best!"

Natsu, who heard Nashi's outburst, grinned widely at her. He loved it when his daughter saw him as a hero. He wanted to create the image that he was the strongest of them all and that he would protect her all the time. It seemed to be working. He was about to reply when Gray punched him and he went back to brawling. Nashi turned back to Reedus and looked at his palette. She was fascinated by the pretty colors. It made her want to draw something too.

"Uncle Reedus, can you teach me how to draw?" Nashi asked, clutching his wrist. Reedus smiled.

"Oui, Nashi-chan!" he said, whipping out a piece of paper. He placed it on the table next to him and placed some of his unused paint. "Do you want a brush?"

"No, I want to use my fingers!" Nashi chirped as she uncapped a red tube.

"Wonderful! Sometimes your bare hands make the best medium!" Reedus replied as he sat beside her. He started teaching her how to draw shapes and even how to mix colors. Nashi decided to draw her family because she loved them and she wanted to show them off to the world. She started drawing her parents first then her and Luke and Happy.

Once she was finished, she showed it to Reedus, who was rather impressed with her work. It was messy, granted because she used her fingers, but it was also somewhat good for someone her age. Nashi definitely had a promising talent for art and Reedus wanted to help her hone that. Being the only resident artist in the guild, it wouldn't be that hard.

"That's great, Nashi-chan!" Reedus complimented. Nashi beamed at that. "I can tell you would be a great artist when you grow up."

"Really?" Nashi asked excitedly. "I want to show this to mama!"

"Go ahead!" Reedus said. Nashi ran straight to the bar where her mother was sitting at with Levy and Mira.

"Mama!" Nashi cried. Lucy, startled, looked around frantically for her daughter in worry. She calmed down after seeing that she was fine.

"Yes, baby?"

"Look at what I drawed!" Nashi excitedly said, holding up the paper.

"It's drew," Lucy corrected as she took the paper. She gasped at the drawing of the Dragneels. "This is wonderful, baby!"

Levy and Mira were also impressed with the artwork and commended the young girl. Nashi beamed with pride. The drawing was indeed amazing. Lucy called Natsu over and showed him their daughter's handiwork and he couldn't help but brag about how awesome Nashi was. The girl in question basked in the attention the guild gave her as her drawing was passed around.

"She did wonderfully," Reedus said as he approached the girl. "She would make a great artist and I would be honored to teach her."

"Would you, Reedus?" Lucy smiled. "Thank you! I'm proud Nashi was able to find a talent at such a young age."

"Oui! Not a problem, Lucy," Reedus replied. "She would be a great artist in the making!"

Nashi was quite excited. She was often told she shouldn't make a mess and this seemed like something that was messy but wouldn't get her in trouble for. She couldn't wait! "Uncle Reedus! I want to learn how to draw tomorrow!"

"No problem, little one," he said, patting her head. "We will start your painting lessons as soon as you arrive tomorrow!"

"Yay!" Nashi cheered.

* * *

 **A/N: And, that's it! HAHAHAHA Feel free to favorite, follow and review! I appreciate it!**


	14. Baking with Wendy

**A/N: Merry Christmas! Here are two Christmas-themed Nashi oneshots! The first one is a personal prompt and the second is a request. In this fic, Nashi is 5 years old. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It was the day before Christmas and the excitement was enthralling. The guild members were busy decorating the huge tree outside Kardia Cathedral. There were a few who were handing out Christmas cookies to the local kids. Nashi, and her friends, were being corralled in the guild hall being collectively watched over by Asuka, Wendy and Carla. Luke was busy playing with their baby siblings, 4 month olds Nate and Lia with Julia. Leif, Maia, Aurora and Fae were in one corner, playing with whatever games cousins played. Penny, Silver and Gale were playing card games with Asuka-nee leaving Nashi with nothing to do. She looked around and saw Wendy-nee and Carla by the bar, holding a rather large bowl. Curious, Nashi climbed the stool to get a better look.

"What are you doing, Auntie Wendy?" Nashi asked. Carla, who was busy making frosting, looked up from her task and sent a smile to the girl.

"We're baking cookies for everyone in the guild," the Exceed replied. Nashi's eyes lit up brightly. Baking! She loved baking! She always helped her mama bake at home.

"Can I help too?" Nashi asked.

"Of course you can, Nashi-chan! I'm glad you're willing to help out!" Wendy replied as the girl ran around the counter. She quickly washed her hands and looked at the older mage expectantly, waiting for her first instruction. Wendy placed an apron on her and set her out to help with placing the cookies on the tray, handing her some Christmas themed cookie cutters.

Nashi carefully spread the dough on the tray and pressed the cutters hard. Carla, every once in a while, checked over to see if she needed any help. Nashi had fun eating the leftover dough that wasn't needed.

* * *

Nashi was having the time of her life. She loved using the snowman and star shaped cutters. She made sure all of them were thick enough and had cute shapes. Each tray had a specific shape and she even asked Wendy to set aside a tray just for her family. Sometimes, she sneaked a finger in the bowl to get some cookie dough. Since Wendy was handling the tray once it's cooked, Nashi had the duty of mixing the dough.

She wanted to add some flour but unfortunately dropped some on the table, making her covered in the white substance. Wendy and Carla couldn't help but laugh at her as they grabbed a towel to clean her up. Nashi's eyes twinkled mischievously, as she grabbed a handful of flour and threw it towards Wendy, hitting her square on the cheek.

"Oh, you're asking for it, Nashi-chan!" Wendy threatened jokingly, grabbing some for herself. They started throwing flour everywhere which had the other kids involved as well. Carla, being the sensible adult, chastised them for being childish but was interrupted when Luke hit her on the face.

Penny, normally the quiet one of the kids, found an entire bowl of flour and dumped it all over Nashi's head, showering making her look like a snowwoman.

They were still throwing flour around, basically wasting Mirajane's supply, when the guild's doors opened and all the senior members stood there in shock, unable to move a muscle. The guild looked like a snowstorm happened inside. Gray half-wondered if Julia's magic started acting up again. His confusion ended when Natsu said, "Why in the hell are you throwing flour?"

Lucy slapped his arm, chastising him for swearing in front of the children. Amidst all the ruckus, she sighed in relief when she saw Nate and Lia were safe. Asuka had the decency to bring them out of harm's way.

"Thanks for taking care of them Asuka-chan," Lucy smiled gratefully as she carried Lia while Natsu carried Nate.

"It's no problem, Aunt Lucy," Asuka smiled. Asuka loved taking care of the twins, they were so cute! Natsu sauntered over to Nashi to ask her what happened. Nate, who was placed on the table, starting pulling Nashi's flour covered hair and started eating it. Natsu panicked and removed the hair, knowing that if he didn't do it soon he would have two crying children.

"We had a flour fight!" Nashi said.

"Yes, I can see that," Natsu chuckled. "But I'm asking _why_ you had a flour fight."

"Lukey poured flour on me!" Nashi pouted, crossing her arms. Natsu resisted the urge to just hug her because she was so cute and he didn't want flour on his clothes.

"Where did you get the flour, anyways?" Natsu asked.

"We were baking cookies!" Nashi exclaimed. "Look! I made some for us!"

Nashi then pulled out the cooling tray of delicious cookies. They all had different shapes. There were snowmen, stars, and presents, even one with what looks like a misshaped dragon. "Is that for me?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah! This one's for mama," Nashi replied, pointing to the star. "And this one's for Lukey!" pointing to the snowman.

"What about Nate and Lia?" Natsu asked.

"Mama said that they can't have food yet," Nashi pouted. "Next year I'll make them one!"

Natsu smiled at his daughter's thoughtfulness. It was times like these where he was proud of his children. "Come on, let's go home and get you cleaned up."

"Wait! I have to say goodbye to Auntie Wendy!" Nashi cried as she jumped down the stool and ran towards the sky dragon slayer. She wrapped her arms around the older mage's legs and looked up at her with a wide smile.

"Auntie Wendy, thank you for letting me help bake the cookies and also for helping me make cookies!" Nashi said. Wendy smiled as she crouched down to Nashi's level. She gave the little girl a sweet hug and ruffled her floury hair.

"That's no problem, Nashi-chan! Next time, we'll make a cake!" Wendy promised.

"Seal it with a pinky!" Nashi said, holding up her pinky finger. Wendy smiled and hooked her pinky with Nashi's, sealing the deal.

As the Dragneels left, Nashi and Luke excitedly talked about what had happened. Nashi was proudly boasting how she managed to hit Leif in the face. Luke said that he doused Julia with flour but she managed to get him back by hitting him with what she called a 'flour ball'. Natsu and Lucy couldn't stop laughing on the way home. Since they had a lot of cleaning up to do, Lucy decided to bathe them together to save them the trouble. Lucy bathed Nashi while Natsu bathed Luke. The twins were sitting on a large special tub, waiting for their turn to take a bath. Once they were all cleaned up, the family of six ate dinner and enjoyed Nashi's cookies.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! HAHAHA. Happy holidays, everyone!**


	15. Santa Gildarts

**A/N: This one is dedicated to Random-Guardian! A talented prompt writer HAHAHA Happy Holidays everyone! Nashi is 7 here, Luke is 4 and the twins are 2 years old.**

* * *

"It's Christmas! It's Christmas!" a high pitched voice shouted all around the house. Nashi was definitely excited! She loved Christmas because of the eggnog and the cookies and most importantly the presents! This year, the entire guild decided to celebrate Christmas together. There was a giant tree set up in just behind the building and a mountain of presents were scattered beneath it. There was at least five presents for every member, it was a struggle to even enter the backyard.

"Yes, Nashi-chan," chuckled Lucy as she headed towards Nate and Lia's room.

"I'm excited to see what I'm going to get!" Nashi chattered. Natsu chuckled as he ruffled the little girl's hair.

"Well, help us with your siblings so that we can get there quicker!" he said. Without wasting time, she immediately started helping out her parents. Natsu and Lucy couldn't help but laugh at her enthusiasm.

* * *

Half an hour later, they were all ready to go. They decided to eat at the guild. Once they arrived, the four Dragneels yelled out a Merry Christmas with the two youngest clapping loudly, as if wanting to join in. The other guildmates already in the building greeted back just as enthusiastically. Nashi already started making her way to the backyard when a pair of strong arms held her back. She let out a noise of protests, wanting to be let down. She looked up to see Erza smiling warmly down at her.

"Aunt Erza! I wanna see my presents!" Nashi whined.

"Not yet, Nashi-chan," Erza said. "We have a special guest that will help us with the presents this year."

Nashi was confused. A special guest? Who? They never had a special guest before. Well, in fairness they usually didn't celebrate at the guild either so anything went. Without any more protest, she went back to the table where her family members sat. She sat next to Luke looking dejected.

"Nashi? No present?" Lia asked. Nashi nodded sadly. Lia's eyes started watering at the sight of her older sister being sad. Nashi quickly hugged her sister, not wanting her to cry.

"Auntie Erza said that there's gonna be a special guest to help us with the presents!" Nashi said quickly. Lia blinked at her.

"Special guest?" Luke asked.

"Yup, I wonder who it is," Nashi said.

"Well, we'll just have to wait until after lunch, Nashi-chan," Lucy said. She placed a plate full of hot food before her. "Eat up first. You must be hungry."

Despite being a little sad about not having to open presents right away, Nashi still ate with as much enthusiasm. They made all of her favorite food! Steak, some mashed potatoes, steamed vegetables and even some noodles! Once she was finished, she played a few games with her siblings to pass the time. Lucy was busy gossiping with the women while looking after their respective children while Natsu was having a guild brawl, as always.

* * *

An hour later, Erza announced the three words Nashi had been waiting for all day. "Time for presents!" Nashi and the other kids all ran as fast as they could to the backyard. Nashi marveled at the large mountain of presents with hearts in her eyes, already guessing which ones were hers. Mira giggled at the sight of the excited children and it was a while to get them to cooperate.

"Now, kids, we have a special guest this year," Mira said. "All the way from the North Pole, we have Santa Claus!"

The kids all jumped and screamed as Santa entered through the door. The adults laughed hard at the sight of Gildarts in the ridiculous costume. Natsu and Gray laughed the hardest and it was taking all of Gildarts' power not to punch them. But he had an image to give to the kids and it would probably scar them for life seeing Santa hit them. He sat on the large red chair Elfman laid out in the middle of the yard.

"Since there are so many of you, we'll go by family. Dragneels! Come on over!" Santa Gildarts cried out. Nashi, Luke, Lia and Nate all excitedly clambered up the big chair. Nashi and Luke sat on either side while Lia and Nate sat on his lap. Mira and Lucy couldn't help but take pictures of them.

"Were you good boys and girls this year?" Santa Gildarts asked.

"Uh huh!" Nate clapped.

"Really?" Santa Gildarts said. "Well, very good! Because one things for sure, your parents weren't!"

The adults all laughed at Gildarts' statement. Natsu and Lucy both flushed red at that.

"Oy! Gild – I mean, Santa!" Natsu cried, hastily correcting himself after Lucy elbowed him. He was dense but he certainly didn't want to ruin the kids' Christmas. "What do you mean I've been naughty?! How would you know?"

"C'mon, papa! Don't you remember?" Nashi said. "Santa can see you when you're sleeping and he knows when you're awake! He also has a list and checks it twice!"

"Santa's a damn stalker, that's what he is," Natsu grumbled. Lucy elbowed at him again, glaring at him for swearing in front of the children. Gildarts didn't pay particular attention to the suling dragon slayer as he distributed presents to each of the children. They all received an abundance of gifts, one each from every family. Nashi beamed at the sheer size of them! Oh she can't wait to open them! She enlisted the help of her parents in taking all of the presents and putting them on Erza's wagon that they borrowed so that it would be easier to transport them home. They were about to head down when Santa stopped them.

"Wait! Don't go yet! I still have stories to tell!" Santa said.

"Story!" Lia cheered, clapping her hands like Nate.

"What kind of stories?" Luke asked, eyes lighting up in excitement. He loved hearing stories! In his opinion, no one made better stories than his mama.

"Stories about Natsu and Lucy in their younger days!" Santa Gildarts said. Said Natsu and Lucy blanched in fear of what Gildarts might possibly say. Gray, Gajeel, Laxus and Elfman smirked, anticipating the 'story'.

"This one was told to me by a good friend," Santa Gildarts said. "This friend gave me a special letter sent to the North Pole and told me they should be on the naughty list!"

Natsu cracked his knuckles menacingly, having a wild guess as to who this 'good friend' was. Oh, he was so going to get it when this is all over! Lucy frowned at that. What could Gildarts possibly say?

"This happened a few years ago, also on Christmas," Gildarts began. "There was a party at Lucy's old apartment and the women were already drunk."

Lucy, mortified at what's to come, lunged at Gildarts in order to shut him up. Natsu, fearing that she might hurt the children in the process as they were still on Gildarts' lap, grabbed her from behind and pulled her back.

"What happened?" Nashi asked.

"Well, Lucy was already drunk and she asked Natsu to pet her like a – "

Oh, that's it. With newfound strength, Lucy broke free from Natsu's grasp and shoved some bread (where did she get that from?) into Gildarts' mouth. She quickly grabbed her children and set them on the floor, hoping to distract them with their presents.

"Look, Nashi-chan! There's a big present begging to be opened!" Lucy said. Nashi's attention went towards the giant wagon and ran towards it, having forgotten the story already. Luke, Lia and Nate all followed their big sister. The adults were laughing so hard at the interaction while the other children sat on the ground with confused looks on their faces. Lucy stood in front of Gildarts with a dark aura. Gildarts wasn't ashamed to admit he was scared shitless. She may be small but don't let the size fool you, she was as scary as Erza and Mira if she wanted to be.

"Tell that story to my children and you will not see the light of the next day," Lucy threatened. Gildarts gave a meek nod. Looking over her shoulder, she could see her other friends still laughing. "Give an even more embarrassing story about the rest."

With that, she approached Natsu who was busy distracting the kids and told them they should all go home to open them. The four little kids all cheered as Natsu and Lucy began pulling the wagon out of the guild.

* * *

 **A/N: Merry Christmas, everyone! Here's a double update for you! Hope you have a happy holidays! Don't hurt yourself on New Years'!**

 **BTW, someone asked about whether or not I'm ready to write about the characters from different guilds, I'll have to finish first my personal prompts and then I'm ready. There are still a handful of Fairy Tail members to write about hihihihihi. But nevertheless, just request! I'll accept any kind of request!**


End file.
